Conventionally, a distance measurement technique for computing a distance to an object by performing parallax computation on images of the object included in images (stereo images) taken by a plurality of image pickup units of stereo cameras, etc., is known. The use of a parallax image produced by the distance measurement technique facilitates, for example, detection of an obstruction ahead of a running vehicle.